Episode 8696 (29th July 2015)
Plot Roy is short with Luke when he intimates that the curry night with Cathy, Fiz and Tyrone is a double date. Eileen and Michael are loved up after spending the night together. Sarah ponders Bethany's comments. Cathy calls in the café and offers to make the dessert for the curry night. Roy’s curt with her and Anna takes him to task. As Alya prepares for a business meeting, she’s suddenly overcome with nausea and scuttles off to the toilet leaving Sally to deal with the client. Yasmeen gets excited about planning the wedding with "military-style organisation". Gary suggests they have a get-together at the bistro to discuss matters. At home, Cathy has a fright when a pile of boxes suddenly come tumbling down upon her. In front of Callum, Sarah confronts Bethany demanding to know why she said he eyes up other women. Bethany squirms and apologises. Ken remembers his first wedding day with Deirdre thirty-four years before. Cathy's yells for help go unanswered. Fiz asks Roy why he's so hung up on what people think about him and Cathy. When she's late for the curry night, Fiz starts to worry and Roy offers to go and fetch her. Ken gives Liz a bracelet that belonged to Deirdre. Liz is unimpressed when Tony offers to sell his half of the pub back to Steve. Realising Cathy’s trapped, Roy breaks the front door window and rescues her from the pile of debris. Sally takes Alya to task when she finds her in the Rovers. Eileen enjoys rubbing Gail’s nose in it by hugging and kissing Michael in the pub but he's unimpressed by her childish behaviour and walks out. In the pub toilet, Alya toys with a pregnancy testing kit but loses her nerve and shoves it back in her bag. Roy brings Cathy back to his flat. Alya is late arriving home and Gary asks if everything is all right with her. Apologising to Callum, Bethany assures him that from now on she’ll do anything he wants. Cathy gives Roy a key to her house. Pointing out that it's a potential death trap, he vows to do something about it. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Cathy Matthews's house - Exterior and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cathy has a fright when a pile of boxes tumbles on top of her, leaving her trapped and unconscious; Sally is left to deal with a client when Alya falls ill; and a scared Bethany is left shaken by Callum. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,430,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw (about Gail Rodwell): "There's only so much bile the human body can cope with, especially somebody her size." --- Eileen Grimshaw: "Upsetting Gail unnecessarily has been my life's work." Category:2015 episodes